Alabaster
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Stand-alone fluffy smut, that also explores the more technical aspects of e-genes (in the canonical sense). Fluff, angst, romance and some spicy moments all in one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to make a short and fluffy drabble but clearly that failed. Now it's a smutty two-parter. WELP.**

* * *

Smooth, unfettered, and perfectly pale-white; like looking at one of those marble statues carved by the great masters, to her it seemed almost as if she were gazing at an art piece, so _perfect_ was his figure.

Well, truth be told if she ever told her husband she thought him equal to a Roman god, he'd just sigh and roll his eyes. Sio clicked her tongue wryly and decided against waking him up just to tell him such a particular comment, instead filing away said tidbit in the back of her mind. Maybe later, such as when she needed to appease his ego and get him to ravish her senseless. Not that last night had been unsatisfying by any means, oh no; rubbing her thighs together slightly, Sio letting the tingle of faint pleasure run through her spine. They said on average it took about half a year for pregnancy to go from planning to happening, and seeing as how they were coming up on their fifth month of trying...

Though personally, if remaining non-pregnant for a few more months equated to some more intense lovemaking sessions, Sio had no qualms about that.

A soft sigh on the bed beside her, Adam turning over just slightly on the pillow but otherwise remained unmoving. His hair, which was just as pale as his complexion, fanned out around his neck and the top of his back—which, Sio discovered, was not actually completely white but upon closer inspection, was dotted with a tiny band of very pale freckles, just across the top.

She'd discovered this adorable feature after lounging over him one day, lazily enjoying the feel of his skin against hers while tracing imaginary patterns between them.

 _'_ _Ooh, you've got freckles back here!' Sio exclaimed with a squeal as her fingers smoothed across his muscular back._

 _'Oh, guess I do...not that I've paid much attention. Probably too much sun...' Adam replied blithely, trying not to let on he was actually ticklish near his hairline._

 _Sio only smiled before placing a light kiss right between his shoulder blades. 'Well, I think they're cute. It looks nice against your skin...kind of like, stars. You know, like how the Milky Way has all those tiny little stars?'_

 _At this comment Adam rolled over, forcing Sio to get off. 'Stars? You always have quite the imagination, love...'_

She giggled a bit at that memory, not in the least because it led to some of the most intense sex they'd had in a long time. Silently she traced the hard ridges of muscle along his back, marveling at how perfectly etched each line seemed to be. Back when she'd first walked in on him changing—an accident, truly—even with that irksome attitude of his, she couldn't help but be captivated upon the sight of his muscular backside, not super-macho but a solidly-built figure with strong arms that felt wonderful to be held in...

A surge of heat pooled between her legs and Sio had to resist the urge to slip a finger down there. In hindsight, perhaps graduating from an all-girls high school had some downsides...

Beneath her the sleeping wolf was finally stirring, no doubt awakened by her feather-light touches as they dipped below his waist. "Hmmm...well I suppose that's one way fer a wake-up call in the mornin'..."

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Adam..."

He blinked those sleepy emeralds at her, clearly amused by her wandering hands as he rolled over and stretched, Sio shamelessly taking advantage of the view to burn his fabulous six-pack into her mind. "Don't tell me yer thinkin' of spicin' up the morning already...it's not even," he glanced briefly at the clock, "9 o'clock yet..."

"Wee-e-l-ll, I mean it's up to you," she suggested coyly, "'cause let's be real, when would I ever pass up the opportunity?"

He smirked at her response, running a hand through his bangs before he sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Actually, I can think of a few. But let's not talk about that right now...I was thinking of some tea first, maybe? Perhaps a bite to eat?"

Just as he finished the sentence her stomach rumbled, Sio turning a dark shade of pink while Adam quirked a single white eyebrow. "Er, okay—I guess breakfast sounds pretty good right about now...ah ha ha, ha..."

"Right-o. Well, let's rustle something up first, shall we?" He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and, despite being married and now attempting to start their own family, Sio still couldn't help but blush to her very roots. "Oh Sio, you're as cute as ever..."

" _A-Adamu_..." she muttered, his name taking on a more Japanese-accent than usual whenever she got flustered. "Sometimes I still can't believe it...that, this is real, and it all happened...even though it wasn't really that long ago, it feels like a lifetime, almost..."

He stared at her for a few seconds, before pulling her into a warm embrace she eagerly returned. "Same here, love...sometimes I almost forget I still have someone else's DNA floating around my veins...but, I wouldn't trade any of those struggles for this. For _you_ ," he emphasized, touching their foreheads together. "Sometimes I find myself thinking about how much I changed, from before I met you to...now."

"Yeah, you _were_ kind of a jerk back then," she shot back dryly, "but you were also...honest. And you still are, which is good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I find myself missing your sarcasm sometimes..."

He let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head slowly. "Well, if you really miss it that much we can certainly arrange something..." his voice trailed off slowly as her fingertips traced his skin once more. "...Something else, love?"

"Eh? No, it's just...I guess I never realized how many scars you ended up getting, too..." Her eyes dimmed a little, mouth forming a thin line as she traced that particularly nasty gash along his left side, which never disappeared after that first battle in Taiwan. "Maybe I've just gotten used to them, but when you actually look..."

"Don't worry about it, squirt," he gently took her hand and laid it to her side. "Like I said, these are nothing; if anything, I could say the same to you..."

That horrid memory of when she lost control, and the only means to save her was a literal knife through the heart in the heat of the moment...despite the sensual mood she woke up with, Sio found herself quickly losing interest on that front, replaced with a need to simply _feel_ him here, to reassure herself that what happened in the past was long ago, and nothing would happen to them now.

"Ah—Sio? You all right?" Adam was a bit alarmed at her sudden embrace but didn't hesitate to hold her tightly. "Hey...sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"No...I brought it up first, so it's not your fault," her muffled voice came from his chest. "Mmm...I love you Adam...I love feeling you like this, touching and being with you and stuff...it feels so nice...and you smell nice, too."

"Uuhh...hmmm..." Adam could only give a wordless, half-mumbled reply, not sure how to respond. Sio was sweet and honest, but surprisingly conservative with her words; rarely did she so earnestly declare her feelings for him, instead preferring to show it through physical acts or other small quirks. Adam on the other hand, despite his aloof appearance and often dry wit, never failed to shower her with affectionate quips whenever she was feeling down.

How different things were now, compared to when they first met; after joining DOGOO he'd quickly earned a reputation to be snarky and acerbic, the loner who preferred to do things his own way simply because it was easier than attempting to get along with everyone. Even his first words exchanged with the sniper were decidedly less-than-kind: jabs about her lack of skill, her inexperience, chastising her to stay out of his way and 'leave it to the professionals' and to not show any signs of weakness...Adam couldn't help but smirk wryly to himself. Oh, how shocked his peers would be if they knew how drastically he'd changed. It wasn't that they no longer teased or sparred with words—but rather, the circumstances changed. It pained him slightly to remember how often he'd put her down in the beginning, but looking back, perhaps it was a sign of his inexperience in forming relationships with others, be it friendship or something more. Being a loner for much of his life made it difficult to gauge others, to know who to trust and how to show that trust; the only way to protect yourself was to hurt others before they hurt you, or else drive them off, because the pain of betrayal was even worse.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, who was now nuzzling and resting her head comfortably against his chest. Who would've ever thought his type would be petite brunettes with flat chests? Adam sweatdropped a little as the last thought floated through his head; while it was true he judged people more on personality than appearances, his imaginations used to be about the typical 'full-figured' women much like their friend Jess Beckham, although he should've guessed that wasn't the case the day he first met the blonde formally, and then proceeded get assaulted with an overzealous tongue—he shuddered slightly even now. No, love was more complicated than that, and now he found himself very much enjoying her lithe figure, the way she fit so nicely against him and how perfectly each breast could fit into his palm...he shifted his legs slightly, hoping Sio wouldn't notice a rather suspicious hardness near her bum...

"Oh, sorry...am I sitting on your legs? Sorry..." Before Adam could say anything, she scooted back onto the bed, to his disappointment. "Anyway, no matter how you change, you'll always be the same Adam Muirhead to me. E-gene holder of Florence Nightingale, and one of the world's saviors."

"Hah! Shouldn't I be saying that, Miss Sio Ogura? E-gene holder of Oda Nobunaga _and_ Kaoru Asao, master tactician and the one who actually saved us all by ending it at last?" He teased, tapping her on the nose.

"That's _Mrs_. Sio Muirhead to you, Mr. Muirhead," she tapped his nose back. "Even though I still miss Asao-san...at least, I guess she'll always be with me...in a manner of speaking..." Her eyes took on a distant look as she hugged herself. "I'm kind of jealous...I wish I could talk with my e-genes the way you do with Nightingale...the most I ever get are just one-way images and thoughts, not an actual conversation or anything like that...heck, I can't even see them most of the time, and when I do, it always feels more like a dream..."

"Eh, to be honest, it's not really something I'd wish on anyone..." For reasons none of them fully understood, not all holders could communicate with their perspective e-genes on the same level. There had been a report one time with Saint-Germain and Vidocq theorizing about the supposed levels of synchronization between holders and e-genes, and the different factors that affected it (personality, mental state, genetics among others) but Adam only remembered hearing the beginning before zoning out into a quick doze, the presentation not even half over.

Still, out of all the holders he was probably one of the most perceptive, the only one who could see and hear them as he would a regular person; often seemingly lost in thought as he listened to the voice inside his head, even interacting with them as he would a real flesh-and-blood human. Though research in this area wasn't definitive, he gathered most other holders didn't even see or talk to them, or if they did, it tended to come in dream-like fragments and memories, much like how Sio re-lived Oda Nobunaga's memories to tap into his strategic prowess. "Seriously, it can get pretty annoying at times...not to mention creepy, now that I think about it..." Adam's faced darkened as he remembered the number of times Nightingale seemed to just choose his path for him—whether it was something as innocuous as which shirt to wear after a shower or menu item to order, or (his face blushed darkly at this memory) Nightingale's shocked expression when he was staring at two smutty DVD covers, unconsciously asking her which one to indulge in. But those were just trivial things he usually didn't care about (except maybe the porn, which was one incident that never repeated itself again); in the heat of the battle, like that time when she forced his hand and turned his eye towards the target on her heart... A shiver ran through him and he held her a little tighter, smoothing out stray strands of her chestnut hair. "Trust me, it ain't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, if you think about it, it's kind of like having an audience in your head all the time, whether or not you want it..."

The words seemed to have an effect on Sio, as she slowly digested their exact meaning. "Wait, so does that mean Nightingale can see what you see too?" Adam nodded. "Whoa...whoa, hey wait a minute, does that mean she can see when we, we're...you know..." Her face flushed a brilliant red, her expression a cross between embarrassment and indignation. "Oh my god...! And what about my e-genes...just because I can't really see them doesn't mean they aren't...spying on us?! Even Asao-san...! Oh god...our e-genes are peeping on us! Aaarrggh!" Sio punched her pillow in frustration. "Oda Nobunaga, if you're listening—and I bet you are, you sneaky bastard—I swear, one day I'll get you for being a perverted old man—!"

"Hey hey, calm down Sio, I doubt—well all right I can't guarantee anything—but at least I know, Nightingale isn't aware of everything I do," Adam hastily moved the remaining pillows out of her reach before she could chuck them. "It's more...complicated than that. I mean, it's..." he sighed, wondering how to best explain this intangible yet crucial bond between an e-gene and holder. "Think of it this way: yes, Nightingale may always be in the passenger seat, but ultimately I'm the one who grants her access to what it is I'm experiencing. And I can assure you, she's never once barged in during any... _intimate_ , moments." Or at least he hoped so; Nightingale was a fairly straight-laced woman, but sometimes Adam sensed a bit of mischief from her as well.

 _'_ _You'd better not be peeping around, you old hag...'_

The words did little to calm Sio down however, her face still a brilliant shade of red as she hugged the pillow tightly. " _Mo—ou_! I can't believe this...how come they can see us but I can't see them...this sucks..." she pouted, although in reality there was not much they could do. E-genes were a pretty permanent part of them; the only reason Oda Nobunaga's influence had diminished so much was precisely because Adam cut out the abnormal growth from her heart—taking much of the e-gene with it and only leaving just enough for her to manifest a hand cannon. "Well, I guess it is what it is...the price you pay for becoming a hero..."

"Don't fret too much, Sio. I doubt they'd really do anything against your wishes," Adam tried to reassure her. "At the end of the day, they are, first and foremost, looking out for our best interests. If you really don't want them interfering in our lives, they won't."

"Hnn...Asao-san and Nightingale I can believe, but Oda Nobunaga...I dunno..." she muttered, glancing at him with wary eyes. "Don't get me wrong—it's not that I resent or hate him, even after what he did...after all, Hunter did tell me about the theory of e-gene corruption after so many generations, so I can't exactly blame him, especially when he has helped me out so many times...but I mean, he is known as the Demon Warlord for a reason..."

That, and it was just slightly disconcerting to realize all the potential moments she could've let her personal thoughts and emotions slip through... _'_ _Then again, aren't I supposed to be his reincarnation or something? So theoretically, I_ _ **am**_ _Oda Nobunaga, as well...'_

"Oy, cheer up love." A gentle pat on her head brought her out of her thoughts. "I doubt it's the disaster you're imagining it to be, demon lord or not," he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Asao-san won't let that git do anything. And worst case, if I do ever catch him peeking out...well, rest assured he'll hear it from me. If anything, I've probably got more t' worry about..."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know what they say—out of sight, out of mind, right? Kind of hard for me to do since I can't exactly turn off this ability..." Vaguely he wondered if his keen perception of e-genes wasn't also tied to the 'Voice of God', that allowed him to view things others couldn't. To his immense relief, nothing dubious had happened yet, but lately Adam couldn't help but feel as if there were some invisible pressure that was...judging him, particularly when it came to making sure Sio was fully satisfied...

 _'_ _You say Oda Nobunaga's the one to worry about, but why do I have a feeling it's your friend Asao who's the real concern...'_ Suddenly a cold chill went down his spine, and he wisely decided to stop the train of thought right there and then.

"A-Anyway, don't worry about it, squirt. I'm sure it'll be fine," Adam swiftly changed topics before Asao-san really decided to come out and give him a piece of her mind. The last thing he wanted or needed was to get lectured on his performance in bed and the 'proper' way to please Sio from her best-friend-turned-e-gene, in full view of his own e-gene and that crazy warlord. _'_ _Besides, I'm her husband for Christ's sake, I'd like to think I've got this down pretty well, thank you very much...'_

"I hope so...but I guess you're right, you can't have your cake and eat it too. If having to put up with this means I'll always have Asao-san with me...then I'm willing to accept it." Sio unwound her arms from the now-crushed pillow, sinking backwards in exhaustion. "Oh man, that was a mental exercise...I'm tired again..."

Adam couldn't help but smile, Sio's whimsy really was too adorable at times. Some might mistake that for air-headedness, but he knew better than that. "Or, perhaps we can finally have some of that tea I mentioned earlier...?"

"Mm, can you bring it here? I'm too tired to move..." She grinned at him playfully, knowing full well Adam could never deny her requests. "Besides, if it were me, I'd probably spill half the teapot and drop the cups before I even made it back..."

That brought a roar of laughter from the man, who only shook his head but proceeded to get up, tying a yukata loosely around his waist for some modesty. "Of course, of course...sit tight, be back in a few..."

Sio only smiled wordlessly, taking another shameless peak at his chiseled ass before it was covered in the white cotton. When the heck did she go from a blushing, nose-bleeding, innocent high schooler to a shameless pervert who wasted no opportunity to catch her husband naked...sighing, she simply chalked it up to another one of those changes that occurred as you grew and went through life—or perhaps she'd never been that innocent to begin with.

Now that she thought about it, it would probably take Adam a decent amount of time waiting for the water to boil, then picking just the right blend of tea for this morning (he was quite peculiar about having a certain type depending on the mood), then letting it brew for the correct amount of time, not to mention fetching a matching set of cups and saucers...all told, it would probably be at least 20 minutes before he came back up. Which, her mind hungrily suggested, should probably be just enough time for some quick self-pleasuring...

Before Sio could weigh the pros and cons and even with the slight warning that her e-genes might possibly be aware of her actions, a hand slipped between her thighs, a finger gently caressing her pink pearl as tingles of pleasure instantly started running through her body and she felt her muscles start tightening with anticipation, her folds becoming moist with arousal. One aspect that surprised both of them was how high her libido was; even though she basically never masturbated or even thought about such matters before meeting Adam, in hindsight perhaps all that lust had been channeling into her military obsession, and only after meeting him did it find another outlet to express itself...

"Oh...god, it feels so good..." Moaning quietly to herself, Sio spread her legs a little wider, her fingers now soaked as she pumped them in and out, enjoying the sensations of something sliding against her g-spot. Her nipples were stiff and sensitive, her free hand wandering up to pinch them slightly and her walls convulsed around her fingers from the pleasure. At first, she was concerned if she could finish before Adam came back but at the rate her body was heating up, she'd be lucky to last another 5 minutes at most; her libido, combined with a wild imagination as Adam's smooth, pale warmth came back into her mind, caused Sio to feel horny beyond belief. Her body was sweating as she arched against the sheets, torn between drawing out the pleasure or just letting it all go into one furious orgasm. _'_ _I-I can't believe...how good this still feels...e-even, after all this time...!'_

Panting, she propped herself slightly on the pillows, gazing at her own naked body as her hand worked itself furiously between her thighs, Sio getting incredibly turned on as she watched her own fingers pleasure herself. Her juices were streaming down her fingers onto the sheets, and the musky scent of arousal caused her to moan with ecstasy as she recalled all the times Adam ate her out, tongue licking and teasing her swollen pussy. Maybe it was the thrill of trying to discreetly masturbate while her husband was downstairs, or maybe she really was just a shameless pervert, but whatever the reason, this time all her senses seemed to be turned up to 11—every touch and sensation threatened to send her crashing over the edge, her insides throbbing in time with her pulse as her fingers rubbed tight, little circles around her clit.

A slight whimper escaped her lips but she bit it down, careful to not let her voice get too loud. Another aspect they discovered (and Sio was embarrassed by) was her tendency to be quite vocal during sex. Whether it was dirty talk or begging to be fucked raw, or the random stutters and and moans she uttered, it was a good thing they didn't have neighbors to contend with...

" _Oh...ooh, god_...I'm close..." Her bud was tingling with pleasure and the heat swelled until she was sure it would burst, Sio writhing hard against the bed as her thighs started trembling in anticipation. _'_ _It's good...it's so good...feels good like this...'_ Her hand moved faster against her insides, back arching as Sio dug in her heels for the inevitable climax. _"_ _Nnnngg...! Mada...!"_

Her breathing all but stopped, all senses now focused solely on the fingers pulsing against her g-spot and the single digit caressing her swollen clit, Sio clenching her teeth and biting her lips as the pressure built to its highest peak...and a second later she crashed over helplessly, gasping hard for air while her body shook unevenly, hips thrusting against her own hand as she moaned in pleasure. The sheets were damp underneath her crotch, fingers now sticky and wet as her juices dripped out as she sighed in limp satisfaction. Lazily she glanced at the clock, which indicated a mere 12 minutes had passed. That, combined with the fact she didn't hear Adam at the door yet meant she'd successfully masturbated while her husband was unaware, so she proceeded to shut her eyes for a quick rest while awaiting his return.

Or at least, so she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For some reason this second part took way longer than it should have to write; then again, that seems to happen a lot...**  
 **NSFW, lots of horny, smutty content.**

* * *

Sio _thought_ she was being sly. After all, having Oda Nobunaga as a sort of quasi-spirit animal for a good couple years of her life had granted her a sharp sense of tactics and foresight. She reasonably believed her husband would take a fair amount of time to prep the tea and get everything ready before heading back upstairs, which by then she'd be ready and waiting and pretending no little self-play session had taken place, nope.

Unfortunately, even the best tactician can still make mistakes.

It was true that normally Adam was picky about tea preparation, especially if it was a weekend morning with no rush. It was also true that he largely preferred to use matching cups and saucers when possible, a weird OCD holdover from his childhood. But sometimes, convenience outweighed tradition...

Instead of the usual loose-leaf, English or Scottish breakfast blend that graced their morning breakfast, he'd gone for the 'express' version—tea bags. He was getting rather hungry, and the thought of having to wait 15 minutes for the water to boil was...unpleasant, to say the least. That, and knowing how Sio could be, she might very well fall asleep (again) by the time everything was said and done. As soon as the saucer set was chosen a tray was loaded up with some toast and jam, before two cups were filled with hot water from the miraculous, instant hot water dispenser.

Ah Japan.

Feeling satisfied, Adam carefully hoisted the tray back up, not spilling a single drop up the steps. Somehow even after all these years, his wife still hadn't quite grown out of her clumsiness, whereas Adam had always been quite dexterous with just about anything.

"There we go..." Just as he was about to knock and ask Sio to get the door however, a faint moan echoed through the crack; Adam froze for a second, as if not quite believing what his ears were hearing, and yet..."

 _"Oh man...it feels so good..."_ Something rustled, before another breathy sigh and that familiar, tell-tale sound of slick, moist flesh rubbing against each other.

Adam suddenly felt himself get very hot and a certain part get very...hard.

She _wasn't_. But she _was_. He could hear her breathing now, still restrained but he knew from experience she wouldn't be able to hold back for long. _'Oh Sio, you honestly scare me sometimes...'_

He sat the tea tray down to debilitate the next step. Option one, just be honest and open the door and admit he heard her masturbating; or option two, wait until she was done, then knock and pretend he hadn't been a creeper this whole time, discreetly listening to his wife get herself off. Both options would probably end up with some sort of morning sex anyway, but, as Adam listened to his wife's increasingly desperate moans, his hand slipped to his already-stiff cock and started stroking himself before his brain even came to a decision.

Well, option three it was then: stand outside the room like a creeper and wank yourself off while your wife is also masturbating. Besides, if Sio was going to such great lengths to hide her little activity, then might as well not disturb her...right?

 _'Damn...wish I could see her face...'_ His breathing was getting heavier as he listened intently for any changes in Sio's voice; the way it grew in pitch, or her murmured warnings to herself to keep quiet...he exhaled slowly, careful to keep his voice down as well while his penis throbbed between his fingers. Her eyes were probably shut now, brows furrowed in concentration as she grew closer to the peak. As sexy as her voice was, there was nothing like seeing her expression while her body shook and trembled during climax. _'...Well, there is **that** option...'_

He could, but he shouldn't; e-gene powers were supposed to be used only for the good of mankind. After the war against the Objects, all holders unanimously agreed to never use them again unless necessary, and never for personal gains.

 _'...Ah fuck it; nobody'll know.'_

The sigil activated in his right eye, and suddenly it was as if he was standing right there in the room next to her: Sio's lithe, sweat-covered body visible from every angle now with her right hand busy between her pussy, a finger thrusting in and out, punishing her sopping wet slit as the digits rubbed and teased herself. Her eyes were closed like he thought, cheeks a bright pink as she continued to work herself up into a spectacular orgasm; the left hand pinching and rolling her pink, rosebud nipples, her thighs quivering slightly whenever she rubbed the swollen clit that was positively dripping with juices.

Adam nearly fell against the door frame as the mental image established itself in his mind. _'F-Fuck...! S-Sio, you're...fuckin' hot...'_ It took all his willpower to suppress the moan that was threatening to break loose; seeing his wife in such a state of ecstasy, just by herself without having to worry about pleasing him or putting on a show...shivers ran up and down his spine and it felt like his penis was getting harder if possible. To him, Sio was so beautiful just the way she was; seeing her completely lost in pleasing only herself, was incredibly arousing. He knew no matter how much she trusted him, there was always some level of expectation whenever they had sex; so to see her now, letting her guard down to only herself...precum started to drip out, Adam smearing it all over the swollen head and down the shaft, pushing hard against the door frame from the intense pleasure. Even with his own eyes closed he could still see: Sio writhing on the bed, her fingers pumping faster and unconsciously his own hand sped up to match her pace, until they were practically in sync. Ragged breaths fell from his mouth, but Adam was determined to not let out a single peep; Sio would hear him for sure, and who knew what her reaction would be, even though she was also trying to be discreet.

 _'Shit...I'm not going to last much longer...!'_ One arm braced itself against the wall, while the other was furiously pumping up and down his shaft that was slick with precum. A weird double-vision was going on, half his sight occupied with the view of the sniper as she finger-fucked herself to oblivion and the other with his own thumb pushing down on the engorged head of his cock, Adam barely grinding his teeth in time to swallow a whimper. Everything felt hazy and warm, only the intense pleasure from the friction on his cock felt real as Adam felt himself straining towards the inevitable climax. Through half his vision, he could see Sio too, was about to peak from the way she was biting her lips and arching her back, the three fingers shoved inside herself working erratically to bring herself to orgasm. _'C'mon, you can hold out just a bit more...'_ His legs were trembling from exertion and holding himself back; how tempting it would be to just open the door right now and sink his aching cock between her swollen lips, blushing with arousal and dripping with her hot, sticky nectar...his body flushed with a sudden rush of heat and he nearly lost control, fingers pulling back the foreskin to rub the sensitive tip directly. His hands were a mess at this point, the precum letting him slide easily over the entire length as Adam felt the knot tighten beyond anything he'd felt before. He needed to cum...but he also wanted to share the same pleasure with Sio...

 _"...Ah! Nnngg..."_ The moment that beautiful cry left her lips Adam let himself go, bracing against the frame as he came hard. He was forced to muffle his voice against his arm as he shook, with thick ropes of spunk shooting out from the tip, slowly pumping himself as the intensity finally lessened and he let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. As he finally regained some semblance of control, Adam realized too late that perhaps he should've move the tea set further away, as his white, milky seed now stained the cups of tea.

 _'Oh shit! Goddammit...'_ In his haste the tea cups clattered as he frantically tried to scoop out the worst clumps from the soiled tea, muttering curses under his breath all the while.

"Adam? Do you need help with the door?" _Shit_. Adam froze as Sio's voice floated through, his wife no doubt having heard the rattling china.

' _So much for keeping quiet...'_

"A-Ah, n, no, I've got it..." Shit shit shit, if he dumped the tea out now Sio would be suspicious as to why he returned with two empty cups (and also why there was tea all over the floor), but how to hide evidence of his lust...his eyes slide to the delicate teaspoon that rested to the side of each plate...

"Ah, you should've told me you were bringing up a whole tray! Don't be silly, the last thing I want is you dropping those dishes," his wife scolded gently as the door opened, Adam laughing nervously as he surreptitiously stirred the tea. "Oh, you even added cream and sugar already!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You're so thoughtful Adam, as always..."

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it love..." His voice trailed off as Sio, completely oblivious to its 'special seasoning', took a small sip. "A-Ah, I-I wasn't sure how much you wanted—"

"Mmm...huh, I don't think I've tasted this tea before...it has an usual flavor...kinda, salty?" She licked her lips slightly, mouth pursed as she tried to discern the flavor while Adam sweated bullets. "But it's good...I like it." She proceeded to drink the remainder of the cup. "I feel like I should know this taste..."

"A-Ah, u-uh..." Despite having shot his load just minutes earlier, Adam could feel his loins stirring to life again; though that probably had to do with the fact his wife just matter-of-factly drank an entire cup of tea, with his own cum as 'cream'. Even though Sio had no qualms about swallowing whenever she gave him head, the whole secrecy aspect was surprisingly erotic.

Or maybe he had a weird food play fetish, who knew.

"You're not going to drink it?" Adam snapped out of his daze as Sio motioned towards his cup. "You should try it! After all, you went out of your way to prepare all this...for me..." She smiled shyly, cheeks still flushed from her own little 'session'.

"Oh, I-I mean if you, liked it so much, you're welcome to have my cup..." He muttered, turning red. Truthfully, he was not terribly keen on having to drink his own cum, but if he wanted to deter suspicion...

Sio tilted her head to one side, giving him a slightly puzzled look as she proceeded to start her toast while pouring more hot water into her cup. "Hmm? I can just make another cup, Adam. You should drink yours before it gets cold."

"Hah...of course..." Gulping, Adam resigned himself to the inevitable and downed the whole thing in one go. "Mmph...y-yeah, it is, uh, unusual..." The astringency of tea, combined with the salty and bitter tinge of his sperm that seemed to stick to the insides of his mouth... _'Is that what it really tastes like? Salty? Bitter?'_ He couldn't help the shudder as it slid down his throat. It was the complete opposite of Sio's taste; hers was sweet and floral, sometimes a bit tangy, but to him it was quite delectable. _'Ugh...I can't believe she willingly swallows this all the time...though I suppose, same could be said for me...'_

"Huh, it doesn't quite taste the same...maybe it needs milk to have the same effect?" Sio frowned, sipping her second cup. "Hm, but I added the same amount I usually did...hey Adam, you didn't happen to add something extra the first time, did you?"

"Hahh? N, No...I-I mean, I did use a tea bag this time instead of loose leaf..." He trailed off weakly, shrugging helplessly while becoming very focused on his own slice of toast. "M, Maybe it tastes different after multiple brewings..."

His heart was beating like a drum as Sio stared at the cup, then back at him, before at last seemingly accepting his half-baked answer. He breathed a sigh of relief as the two resumed eating their jam toasts in a pleasant silence.

"Although..." Adam nearly choked on his bite, "it _is_ weird, because it tasted oddly familiar...especially that salty aftertaste..." Sio thought for a few more minutes, before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. I'll see if I can't replicate it next time...ah, Adam are you okay?!" She was staring with concerned maroons as he struggled to swallow the bread. "Here, drink some tea! Don't eat so fast...you'll choke!"

"Ugh...yeh, I'm fine..." Coughing, he proceeded to pick up the empty cups and dishes in a grandiose manner, hoping she wouldn't notice his newly-formed erection threatening to peek out from the yukata. Really, how could anyone not be aroused after that incident? Especially the way Sio kept commenting on its taste...a mental image of her swallowing his load with fervor after one particularly heated incident, eyeing him with a seductive grin as she languidly licked up the milky droplets from her fingertips...Adam forced down another mouthful of tea to clear the image as his member throbbed with need.

"You done? I'll take them down and wash 'em—that way you don't have to worry about breaking anything." Already he was tying the yukata a little tighter around his waist, hoping to have at least a couple minutes of 'alone time' to take care things.

"Ah, thanks, Adam...I really appreciate it," she smiled sweetly and Adam gave a bit of a nervous laugh as he went down the steps.

As soon as the door closed the former sniper let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, thank god he didn't notice...and thank god I finished just in time," she murmured, recalling how, not even a minute after her orgasm there was the sound of tinkling china on the other side of the door, causing her to sit up in a panic and pull a pillow over to hide the wet stain. "Wonder if he heard anything..." Though she had done her best to be quiet, Adam's hearing was unusually sharp—probably due to his training as an e-gene holder.

The idea of being discreetly peeped on by her husband while she'd been masturbating anchored itself in her head, and Sio whimpered slightly as she felt her folds get moist...again. _'Man, what's going on with me? I swear I haven't been this horny since I was a teenager...frickin' hormones are all over the place today...'_ Still, the idea that she could get a second round in while her husband was now doing the dishes was extremely appealing...and again, before she knew it, a hand settled itself between her loins, literally stirring her lust back to life as her fingers spread the lingering stickiness from earlier across her thighs.

" _Aaahnn_...I swear, if my horniness is because of my e-genes..." Her voice morphed into a soft moan as a digit squeezed into her tight hole, Sio relishing the heat as her inner muscles quivered around it. "M-mmnn...or maybe, I've always been a shameless pervert..." She was panting now, eyes closed and thrusting her hips slightly as nectar spilled out with each pump, coating her fingers and tangling in her curls as she played with her clit, teasing herself with light strokes that sent shivers throughout her body.

 _'I-If, Adam saw me now...what would he say? Would he think I was just a pervert...or, would he find it exciting...'_ Imagining his reactions to her so brazenly touching herself only aroused her more; her nipples were tingling even without touch, and every little sensation across her pink clit made her quiver and arch her back. Licking her lips, she shuddered as the remaining traces of that interesting tea remained on her tongue. _'This taste...it's awfully familiar, kind of like...that...'_ The hot, salty liquid that gushed from his penis whenever he came into her mouth... Sio had no idea what kind of tea could possibly re-create such a flavor, but given how Adam's sperm and the milk they used for tea looked awfully similar...

 _'Maybe next time, I'll ask him to cum into my tea, instead...'_ Her loins throbbed eagerly at that idea, nearly causing Sio to come right there and then. Adam may have been more vanilla than she expected when it came to bedroom activities, but he was pretty open-minded to trying whatever kinky ideas that popped into her head. That, and occasionally his alpha side—the arrogant, commanding brashness he displayed as Jack the Ripper—would pop out whenever she pushed him far enough...

 _Isn't it delicious?_  
 _Yeh, that's right, you'd better drink every last drop..._  
 _Good girl...does Kitty want some more milk?_

Those sharp, pointy teeth pulled back into a shark grin as he grasped her silky strands, forcing his thick cock down her throat which she did her best to accommodate. Lips pursing around the throbbing organ, she knew exactly how to run her tongue along the underside, caressing the bulging veins and licking the tip so he grunted and fisted her hair as the precum dribbled out the sides of her mouth. And when he could hold it no longer, the hot, milky cream that flooded her mouth, sliding down her throat as she eagerly swallowed his seed...mostly it was salty, other times more bitter, but regardless of the taste she'd learned to look forward to it.

Sio gasped as her body stiffened, the fantasies in her head causing her to swerve dangerously close to the edge. She would've liked to draw it out a little longer, but her own impatience and Adam's inevitable return were winning. Her breath was coming in faster pants as her fingers worked nonstop, a part of her still concerned about Adam possibly catching her but the potential exhibitionism made her body hotter than ever.

" _Nnng_...oh god...Adam..."

* * *

" _Hnn_ —a-almost, there... _Guh!_ " A crash nearly resounded throughout the flat if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes—Adam catching the saucer just before it shattered onto the floor, it having been shoved off the ledge as he couldn't help but jerk his hips when he came. Panting, he wiped up the spunk from his quick session before making sure all the other cups were washed. "Seriously Sio, you're too hot, almost," he murmured, heaving a full breath as his pulse slowly returned to normal. Having a bit of morning wood was pretty normal these days, but relieving himself twice before it even hit double-digits on the clock? Sometimes he wondered if it was healthy to lust so easily after his wife, but then again they _were_ married, so...

"Anyway, better go back and see if she actually wants to get up." Chuckling a bit under his breath, Adam casually made his way to the bedroom, wondering if Sio had fallen asleep again or was lazing about. Without any sort of announcement he opened the door and waltzed right in, though his voice died before it could even reach his lips at the sight before him.

His beautiful wife was lying before him, eyes furrowed shut as she spread her legs on the bed, one hand rubbing tight circles around her clit while the other fondled her breasts. Pink nipples stood erect from all her teasing, while small dribbles of cum trailed down the inside of her thighs and onto the sheets.

In other words, it seemed Sio hadn't been satisfied with her earlier session either. Unlike the last time however, there was no way Adam could do anything other than stare helplessly—he was already in the room, and it was only by sheer luck she hadn't heard him and her eyes were closed. Though, probably not for long... _'Might as well just get it over with...'_ Standing to the side, he cleared his throat rather loudly, Sio's eyes flying open at the sound.

"Wha-a-a—A-Adam...! Y-You, I, u-uh..." Her maroons were wide open with surprise, a dark blush starting to form as Adam couldn't help but quirk a small smile, one eyebrow expertly raised. "I-I, uh, um..."

"Having some fun, love? I was going to ask if you planned to get up anytime soon, but uh, I suppose my question has already been answered..."

"...U-Uh, u-umm, i-it's, I..." Sounds came out but Sio couldn't form the words; part of her was mortified that Adam actually did return before she finished, but the horny side was rapidly contemplating all the possibilities now that her little fantasy was coming true... "I...s, sometimes, I just, can't help myself, Adam...when I think about you, I get so hot...I, have to relieve it somehow..." She bit her rosy lips, attempting to pull her fingers out but her hands were not budging. "You must think I'm such a pervert..."

He leaned down low, Sio feeling tingles running throughout her as he silently took one of her hands into his own. "Pervert? Not at all, love...what's wrong with making yourself feel good? You know I like it," a slow grin spread on his face as he used her own finger to stir up her insides, Sio whimpering from the sensation, "especially since I'm the only one who can make you feel like this..."

 _"M-Mmn...h, hai...ah~"_ Her breath hitched as Adam continued to help her masturbate, sticking in another digit as he maneuvered her thumb across her own clit, pinching it slightly. "It, feels good...I-I, like...feeling, good..."

"Mm hmm..." He nodded wordlessly, before taking out the finger and licking off all her sweet juices. "...You know, I must confess, you weren't the only one getting herself off earlier..." She stared at him with confusion across her hazy maroons as he continued to pump her own fingers in with his. "Downstairs, before I could even wash the dishes...you have no idea how hard I already was...seeing you like that..."

"H-Huh?! Seeing me...w, wait, what are you..." Sio snapped out of her haze from that comment, as Adam mentally cursed at his Freudian slip. "Wait, a minute...you actually, when I was, earlier..." So, her suspicions about the chance that Adam had heard her earlier were correct; part of her was annoyed that he kept it a secret, but like most other kinky situations, it only made her walls clench tighter as she realized he'd been secretly peeping while she touched herself...

"Uh, I..." Damn, so much for trying to be discreet... Knowing how Sio was though, Adam had a feeling she wouldn't be so much upset as aroused. "It wasn't on purpose, I swear...when I came back up, I was going to knock, but then I heard you...and, I didn't want to interrupt the moment, so..." His lust died a little as a bit of shame wormed its way in, Adam feeling slightly guilty for essentially being no better than a peeping tom. "If you think you're a pervert, then so am I...seeing you like that, I-I...couldn't help myself, either..."

"And so, you decided to be a voyeur, huh? I have to say, that's...probably one of the dirtiest things you could do with that power of yours," she purred, eyes suddenly taking on a more seductive glint. "Well then, did you enjoy the show?"

"Y-Yeh..."

"Did you enjoy watching me finger-fuck myself into oblivion?" Sio purred. "You know, the whole time I was lying there, I kept thinking about you...how good your cock feels, when it's shoved inside my pussy, stirring my insides all up..." She grinned while eyeing Adam's growing length, knowing exactly how to talk dirty and get his blood boiling. "I love it when you fuck me senseless..."

"S...Sio..." Adam growled slightly as those soft fingers wound around his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it until it reached its full length. "I-I guess, we really are just a...pair of, perverts..."

"So I guess we are," Sio gave a tinkling laugh, one hand returning to her own secret spot between her legs. "Since it seems neither of us are satisfied yet...how about a dual feature? You saw me, but I didn't get to see you..."

If she was suggesting what Adam thought she was...nodding wordlessly, he pulled her hand away, before leaning off the side against the wall, shamelessly jerking himself off while Sio's fingers returned to her swollen pussy, lathered with cum as she pumped them in and out. A small moan escaped his lips as Adam thumbed the engorged head, a bead of precum dripping onto the floor as he pushed against the wall.

"Y-You know...th, that tea earlier...I don't know where you got it, but I think it would be even better...with your cum in it," Sio panted, blushing with arousal while fondling her stiff peaks. "S-Somehow, the taste...ah!" Her back arched stiffly for a second as she fought against her inevitable climax, plunging her fingers in even deeper to reach her g-spot. "It tastes, just like that..."

Adam couldn't say anything, except a deep, shaky breath as he almost let himself go too soon. Nothing slipped her by, even if she didn't know the whole truth. "Heh...well, if that's the case...I'm sure, we can arrange something..." He eyed her half-empty teacup, still sitting to the side. Fingers squeezed up and down his thick shaft as Adam unabashedly stared at his wife, taking in her swollen nipples and the increasing pace she was fingering herself with. _She can't hold out much longer..._

Panting, Sio felt her back starting to arch into that permanent bend, which usually signaled her impending orgasm. " _Nnng_ , n-no...I-I'm, gonna, c-cum..." Her fingers were slippery all over her clit, teasing the swollen nub and sending streaks of pleasure deep in her belly. "I-It feels, so...good..." Two digits were inside her tight walls, attacking her g-spot with a fervor as her thumb punished her clit. The squelching from the amount of juices was slightly embarrassing, but Sio was beyond caring by this point. Besides, at the rate she was going at, she'd be surprised if she didn't squirt a fair amount by the end. "I...can't...!"

Growling, Adam bit his lips in some attempt to not come all over the place. The shameless knowledge that he was using his wife as wank material while she did the same...forcing his eyes open, he caught sight of her half-hooded maroons, gazing with a raw hunger at his penis and he swore she trembled slightly as he purposely pulled the foreskin back and slowly rubbed it over the sensitive head, causing him to shake from the sensations.

" _Guh_ —I can't, I don't think I...!"

"M-Me, too... _ah!_ "

At the last second before he exploded, Adam dropped to his knees and let his thick spunk spurt messily into his wife's half-empty tea cup, growling low in the back of his throat as he slowly milked every last drop, while Sio let out a half-whine as her back arched like a bow, holding that pose for a few seconds as her own orgasm shot its way through her body. Panting, Adam picked up the teaspoon and stirred the liquid.

Sio eyed him with a tired but questioning glance as he handed her the teacup, her own hands still gently massaging her peaks. "Eh? What are..."

"You wanted to try it, no?" He gave her a slightly shark-toothed grin, and Sio felt her own lips curve in response as a blush bloomed across her face. "I made it especially just for you..."

"A-Ah, Adam, you..." Blushing, Sio could only nod as she gingerly took the cup and drank a sip. "Mmnn...it does taste interesting...but I like it...yeah, the tea earlier, it tasted...just like this..." Swirling the remaining liquid in her mouth, Sio let the cum coat her tongue, purposely licking up any stray drops as she stared at Adam dead in the eye. "Thank you, Adam...it was delicious..."

"There's plenty more where that came from..." He'd only meant it in half-jest, but the next thing he knew Sio knocked him on his back, stalking over him like the tigress she was with that familiar glint in her maroon eyes. "S-Sio...?"

"You said there's plenty more, right? Well, Miss Kitty here hasn't quite had her fill yet..." Licking her lips, Sio settled herself comfortably between his legs, already stroking his penis with deep but gentle strokes. "Don't worry, I know you're still pretty sensitive right now—I'll take it slow."

"Ah... _ahh!_ " How was it that, after all this time, he _still_ underestimated just how powerful Sio's libido was? "Sio love, please... _gah!_ " Adam couldn't help thrusting his hips as she expertly swirled her tongue over his throbbing cock, which was already starting to come back to life despite all the previous orgasms.

"Don't worry, we've got all the time in the world." Warm hands joined her flickering tongue and Adam could only moan and resign himself to spending the rest of the day in bed.

Just before he completely lost himself to another round of pleasure, however, there was that feeling again—similar to the feeling of being judged, but this time the feeling seemed to be...smug satisfaction?

 _'Asao-san, you'd better not be watching...because I swear, I swear to god if you are—!'_

Well, as long as Sio was happy, Adam supposed he could live with it.


End file.
